Mas concursos para Lanes
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: En Peaceville hay 50 concursos de belleza al año, todos son falsos, tontos y una completa pérdida de dinero, y desafortunadamente abrieron el número 51 poniendo como escenario la escuela de nuestra querida banda. Aunque la corona es el sueño de todas las chicas de la secundaria excepto una, ¿Qué pasará cuando alguien quiere vivir ese sueño a través de esa única excepción.


**Más concursos para Lanes**

**Grojband no es de mi propiedad, esto está escrito sin fines de lucro... por ahora ...**

–Buenos días alumnos... –La voz del alcalde resonaba por todo el gimnasio de la escuela. –¡El día de hoy les anuncio que abriremos un nuevo concurso! –Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar. –La cede será su escuela y espero que no les cause dolor de muela. Podrán inscribirse con su director, o en las oficinas de este muñecón. –Dijo señalándose con los pulgares y saliendo de ahí, dejando a las chicas eufóricas.

–Qué horror, como si no tuviéramos suficientes concursos ya.

–Sí, tienes razón camarada. Esas cosas son aburridas y nunca resultan bien.

–Al menos no tenemos que tocar en este como aquella vez de la abeja reina. –Comentó Kon, cosa provocó un respingo por parte de todos los que recordaron.

–Ni lo menciones, tuve que usar vestido... ¿Y si mejor vamos a ensayar?

**EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN**

–Fue buena idea robarle letras a tu hermana por adelantado.

–Sehhh... ¡La cuenta Kon!

–Uno, dos, tres y…

**Todos: "¡No!**

**No soy invisible**

**Corey: "Crees que me puedes ignorar,**

**pretende...er**

**que no existo que,**

**no me ve...s**

**Pues...**

**Todos: "¡NO!**

**No soy invisible,**

**No soy transparente,**

**Soy de carne y hueso,**

**tengo sentimientos...**

**¡Ohhh ohhh ohhhh**

**Ohhh ohhh ohhh!**

**Corey: "Crees que no tengo corazón,**

**que no puedo sentir dolor,**

**crees que te puedes alejar,**

**y a mi botarme como vil,**

**basura en algún rincón,**

**no te imaginas mi inquietud,**

**y no me quieres ni mirar,**

**te veo reír y disfrutar,**

**seguramente no sabrás,**

**que me partiste a la mitad,**

**pero quiero... de-cir-te... que...**

**Todos: "¡NO!**

**No soy invisible,**

**¡NO!**

**No soy transparente,**

**¡YO!**

**Soy de carne y hueso,**

**Tengo sentimientos...**

**¡Ohhh ohhh ohhhh**

**Ohhh ohhh ohhh...!"**

– ¡Mina, aparición repentina! –La voz de Trina interrumpió el ensayo.

– ¿Que pasa Trina? –La de lentes apareció mágicamente.

–Me inscribiré en el concurso de belleza de la escuela y necesito comprar vestidos, traje de baño y...

–Pero ya no puedes entrar a más concursos de belleza desde la última vez, ¿Recuerdas?

**FLASHBACK**

–Osea, no sé por qué se incendió el escenario, solo pasó y así, ¿Entonces yo gano o qué?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

– ¡Agh! ¡Esa corona es MI sueño desde hace como una hora, y si no la tengo haré un berrinche nivel JB!

– ¿Nivel JB? –Pregunta Laney a Corey curiosa por la cara de espanto que puso el peli-azul al escuchar a su hermana decir eso.

–Un chillido tan horrible y espantoso que hace enloquecer a cualquiera que lo escuche, eso es antes de que tu piel y cabello se pongan blancos, tus ojos sangren y tu cabeza explote. Sólo lo ha hecho una vez, y perdimos a un ser querido por su culpa, créeme hermano, ¡no sobreviviríamos! –Sus tres amigos estaban abrazados y temblando en el rincón.

–¡Cállense tontos! –Amenazó la adolescente desde arriba -¿Qué no se han dado cuenta de que estoy buscando una solución a mi problema? –Se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con su amiga. –A ver Mina, piensa, ¿Qué podemos hacer si no puedo ganar yo la corona directamente?

–¿Qué tal si entrenas a una chica para que la gane y te la quedas tú?

–¡Oh Minski esa es una excelente idea! –La de lentes se puso feliz –Que bueno que se me ocurrió

–Ahhh... ¡Si Trina, eres toda una genio!

–Ahora, hay que pensar a quien puedo entrenar...

–Yo estoy disponible...

–¡No digas tonterías Mina! Debe ser alguien que pueda ganar... mejor anota lo que debe tener... –Su amiga sacó triste una libreta y empezó a escribir.

"1. Obvio debe ser una chica, no quiero niños disfrazados. Ese es el punto uno

2. Tiene que tener un talento o algo para que no pierda y así porque los jueces lo piden.

3. Necesitamos que pueda contestar lo que les preguntan de forma no tonta.

4. De preferencia que sea algún reto para que sea divertido para mí y para que la escritora tenga aaaaaalgo sobre que escribir para variar.

5. Esta es sólo una precaución extra. Sabemos que yo soy la chica más linda de todo Peaceville, pero por si las dudas, hay que cuidar que no sea más deslumbrante que yo."

–Eh... Trina, solo hay un pequeño detalle...

–¡Agh! ¿Y ahora cuál?

–Todas las chicas te temen...

–¡¿QUÉ TODAS ME TIENEN MIEDO?! –Gritó asustando a la peli-azul, la cual se cubrió con su libreta. –Es cierto. –Mina suspiró –Todas me tienen miedo porque saben que soy mejor que ellas y así, ¿En dónde conseguiría a una chica con todas esas cualidades y que no me tenga miedo?

En todo ese rato, los Grojband se mantenían expectantes de la conversación, y Corey también pensaba en quien podría ser la, irónicamente, "desdichada marioneta"

–Una chica, con talento, no tonta, que sea un reto, no más bonita que ella a sus ojos y que no le tema... –Su mirada se cruzó con la pelirroja que estaba afinando su bajo y una bombilla apareció en su cabeza. –¡Hermana tengo tu solución!

– ¿En serio? Debo de estar muy desesperada, pero dime.

–Laney es la chica que buscas...

–¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos aterrados.

–¿Laney? ¿El niño bajista qué compitió contra mi en lo de la abeja reina? Pero ella no es material de concurso.

–¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!

–Pero te venció en el concurso, ¿Recuerdas? Si ya ganó una vez, puede hacerlo otra vez, ¿No crees?

–Pues... –La peli-rosada lo meditó unos segundos. –¡Mina, reunión privada!

Tanto ellas como la banda hicieron sus reuniones para debatir el acontecimiento.

–Tienes que aceptar, es la única a la que no asustas.

–¿Y a ti te asusto?

–No sé ¿qué te contesto?

–Eres caso perdido. Osea, obvio necesitamos a ese niño, no está tan mal y creo que tiene esperanza...

–Eres brillante Trina.

–Bien Mina, entonces hay que decirles que sí, pero que no piensen que estamos desesperadas.

.

.

.

–Corey, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

–Es necesario amigo, eres la única persona que puede evitar que ella haga su berrinche ese. Además escuché que los Newmans son una de las bandas que van a tocar, y no podemos dejar que nos ganen el público local.

–Al menos pudiste preguntarme antes y... Oye, ¿Cómo sabes que ellos van a tocar?

–Carrie lo twitteo mientras mi hermana hablaba con Trina.

–¿Sigues a Carrie en redes sociales?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué no la odiabas?

–Duh... si, la detesto. Pero necesitamos saber lo que hacen para estar un paso adelante de ellos.

–Debo estar loca, porque para mí eso tiene sentido.

–Oye Kin...

–¿Si Kon?

–¿No crees que nos están dejando de lado?

–Si, ¿Qué vamos a hacer en este episodio?

**ALGO BUENO VAN A HACER**

–Bueno Grojbabosos, necesito ver algo. –Jaló a Laney y la puso arriba de una mesa.

–¡Oye!

La examinó como res de concurso.

–Cabello rojo... –Jaló su cabello nada educadamente

–¡Ouch!

–Si, puede ser, su cabello llamaría la atención. –Caminó al rededor. –Tu trasero no está tan mal...

–¡TRINA! –La chica estaba mas sonrojada que nada, pero los chicos no aguantaban la risa.

–Eres delgada y así... Debo discutirlo, otra vez. –Ya habían tomado su decisión, pero actuaron como que no para hacerse las interesantes. –tomamos una decisión, y les voy a hacer el honor de entrenar a la novia de Corey para el concurso.

–¡Genial! –Gritó el peliazul con las manos en el aire. –No, espera ¿Novia? Laney no es mi...

–¡A ver los dos! Se me callan y escuchan. Yo definitivamente NO quiero participar en algo tan estúpido como este concurso, y no pueden obligarme. –Se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados y tanto Corey como Trina se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

**ELLOS TIENEN UN MALVADO PLAN**

–Los voy a matar. –Susurró Laney para sí.

Trina y Mina llevaban a la pelirroja a rastras por varias tiendas de ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios, etc.

–Sí, sí, si... ¡Iugh, definitivamente no! –Decía Trina mientras escogía ropa que le aventaba descaradamente a Mina y Laney, las cuales estaban tan cargadas que apenas podían ver.

–¡Ahhhhhhh! –Gritaron al chocar y caer, haciendo que toda la ropa volara por los aires.

–Inútiles. –Masculló la peli-rosada.

Las jóvenes entraron a los vestidores.

–¡No tenemos todo el día! –Gritaba Trina a la pelirroja que no salía del vestidor. – ¿Quieres salir ya?

–¡No! Esto es ridículo, yo no me visto así...

–¡Duh! Ese es el punto de un cambio de imagen.

–Pero no me gusta...

–¡SI NO SALES TE VOY A SACAR DE AHÍ A RASTRAS!

–¡INTÉNTALO Y VEREMOS QUIÉN ARRASTRA A QUIÉN! –Comenzaron a gritar a cada lado de los vestidores un rato, hasta que finalmente una encargada las regañó y tuvieron que callarse. Laney por fin salió.

–Si, ese te queda bien.

La chica traía puesto un vestido negro corto, un poco escotado y bastante pegado a su cuerpo. Ella era bajita para su edad, pero tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado para sus 15 años, un cuerpo que escondía perfectamente con su ropa masculina.

–Esto es incómodo...

–¡¿Estás bromeando?! Te queda excelente. –Felicitó Mina.

–Me quedaría mejor a mí. Pero no importa, nos lo llevamos. –Trina se notaba molesta. –Ahora pruébate esto y esto. –Le dio prendas y la joven entró de mala gana.

EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN

–Vamos a arreglar tu cabello, ya sabes, un nuevo corte. Todo lo demás lo arreglamos esta noche en la pijamada.

–¡Agh! ¿Cómo es que terminé así?

**FLASHBACK**

–¡A ver los dos! Se me callan y escuchan. Yo definitivamente NO quiero participar en algo tan estúpido como este concurso, y no pueden obligarme. –Se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados y tanto Corey como Trina se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

–Anda Lanes –Suplicó Corey

–No, ¿Por qué lo haría yo? Creo que soy la única chica en todo Peaceville que no desea la corona.

–Porque si lo haces... ¿Seré tu mejor amigo? –Sonrió

–Ya eres mi mejor amigo. –Rodó los ojos

–Entonces será MÁS que tú mejor amigo. –Sonrió Trina malevolamente y le dio un codazo a Corey, el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa

–¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

–Si Lanes, seré muuuucho más que tu mejor amigo. –La joven se sonrojó y casi se infarta. –¡Seremos como hermanos! –Trina y Mina se golpearon la frente mientras Corey abrazaba a Laney, quien estaba ya resignada.

–Aun así, no. No me van a convencer.

–Por favor –Puso mirada de cachorro.

–Dije que no. –Contestó menos firme.

–¡Anda! Porfis –Se hincó y sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

–N-no...

–Por favor... –Las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

–¡Ahhhhhhh! Está bien, ¡Pero quita esa cara!

–¡Siiiiiii! Gracias Lanes, eres la mejor.

–Si, si. Lo sé...

–Ok, ahora llama a tu casa, hoy te vas a quedar a dormir aquí, igual tú Mina.

–Si, con todo gusto Trina.

–Espera, no puedes depender de mi tiempo como si...

–Vámonos.

–¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

–vamos al centro comercial por ropa nueva y así.

–Espera, ¿Centro comercial? Odio ese sitio.

–No me importa. –La toma de un brazo y Mina del otro.

–¡No, Trina, no por favor! ¡NOOOOO! –Comienzan a jalarla. –Odio mi vida...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

–¡Ah sí! Así es como paso... –Dice sarcástica.

–¡Cállate niño! Hannah, arregla este desastre ahora please. –Dijo Trina a la estilista.

–Como digas. –La chica empezó a arreglar el cabello, pero se rindió y le puso extensiones.

–Está mejor... ya vámonos. –Todas salieron del salón de belleza.

**EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN**

–¿Traes tu saco para dormir?

–No, ¡no me dejaste que fuera a mi casa!

–Yo si traje el mío Trina –Comentó Mina sacando su sleeping bag de quien sabe donde.

–Muy bien Minski, hay quien si hace bien su trabajo.

–¿Cómo es que lo traes?

–Siempre cargo mi saco para dormir por si hay una pijamada de improviso.

–Como sea, dile a Corey que te preste el suyo. –Comentó la peli-rosa –Hoy va a ser una laaaaaaaarga noche.

–Ok, voy con él. –Salió corriendo y buscó a Corey, quien estaba en la sala viendo tele.

–¡Hola Core! –Saludó la peirroja.

–¿Qué hay Lanes? ¡Wow! tu cabello se ve diferente.

–Culpa de tu hermana.

–Jeje, lo sé.

–Oye, necesito un favor, ¿Me prestarías una bolsa para dormir?

–¡Claro hermano! Está en mi cuarto, vamos.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al cuarto del peli-azul.

–Bienvenida a mi Corey-cueva.

–Ya la conocía.

–si, pero agregué esto que no habías visto. –Señaló un pequeño cuadro que colgó en la pared.

–¡Oh! Gran diferencia.

–¿Verdad? –Ambos sonrieron.

–¡Laney! Ya ven... –Ordenó Trina asomándose por la puerta.

–¡YA VOY! –Gritó.

–Toma, mejor ve con ella antes de que se convierta en un verdadero dolor de trasero. –Le da el sleeping

–Si, porque de cabeza ya es jeje. Gracias Core, te veo después.

–Bye. –El chico regresó a la sala.

–Ya estoy aquí Trina.

–Te tardaste mucho. –Contestó malhumorada como siempre.

–Disculpe por haber tardado dos segundos más de lo que me permite su majestad. –Comentó con su habitual sarcasmo molestando aún más a la otra adolescente.

–Que insoportable. Como sea, ponte este hielo en la cara.

–¿Hielo?, ¿Para qué?

–Dije que te lo pongas, no me preguntes. Principalmente en las cejas y el bigote.

–¿Ok? –Se puso la bolsa de hielo como Trina le indicó, aun estaba dudosa.

–Jeje, prepárate. –Su mirada denotaba maldad pura, cosa que hizo que la pequeña se estremeciera. –¡Mina apurate con esa cera!

–¿¡CERA!? –Gritó

–Ya la traje. –La peli-azul cargaba una hoya llena de cera hirviendo.

–¡Ah no! No van a poner eso en mi cuerpo.

–No tienes opción. –Comenzó a depilarle el bigote, piernas, brazos, etc.

–¡Auch! –Se quejaba.

–Y aun no estás completamente depilada jajajaja. –Las otras chicas abrieron grandes los ojos.

–¡ESO SI QUE NO!

–Calla pelirroja –Dijo Trina, pero Laney empezó a correr por todo el cuarto, intentó salir por las puertas, pero tenían llave y la ventana estaba trabada. –¡Es inútil niño! No tienes escapatoria. –Ella tragó saliva y el sudor comenzó a recorrerla.

Corey estaba viendo una película cuando...

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –El grito que venía de la habitación de su hermana se escuchó por todo Peaceville, provocando que él brincara y soltara las palomitas.

–Oye Kin, ¿Escuchaste algo? –Preguntó Kon a su hermano, el cual estaba con una mascara para soldar trabajando en algo.

–No.

–Ok.

Mientras, Trina miraba a la pelirroja con cierta burla, Mina con algo de lástima y Laney estaba en el piso casi llorando.

**DOLOROSA TRANSICIÓN**

Un par de horas después, las jóvenes estaban alrededor de la pelirroja poniéndole una mascarilla de aguacate y un antifaz de gel con agujeros en los ojos para que pudiera ver.

–Tengo sed, ¿Puedo bajar por agua?

–Sí, pero no te tardes mucho.

La joven salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, todo estaba obscuro. Caminó sigilosamente al refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua, cerró la puerta, se dio vuelta y se topó con Corey, que la observaba con un tazón de nachos en la mano y un nacho en la boca.

–¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Comenzó a reír. –Vaya Lanes, ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –Seguía riendo.

–Un troll de cabello rosa me vomitó, ¿No se nota? –Se burló algo fastidiada.

–Jajaja... qué asco, ¿Es aguacate? –Laney asintió y él tomó una de las frituras, la llenó de aguacate de la cara de ella y lo comió.

–¡Iugh! ¡Core, eso es asqueroso!

–Nah, descuida camarada. Solo eres tú, ¿Qué es lo asqueroso? –Ella se sonrojó.

–¿Y al menos sabe bien?

–Le falta sal. –Sonrieron y se sentaron frente a la tv con el salero en mano y ambos comenzaron a comer los nachos con cara de Laney.

–¿Estás sufriendo mucho? –Preguntó él.

–No mucho, solo quisiera colgar a tu hermana de la copa del árbol mas alto del mundo.

–Jeje, entonces no hay mucha diferencia.

–Si la hay, por lo general solo quiero colgarla del árbol más alto de Peaceville. –Rieron.

–Lo siento, tus gritos me hicieron pensar que fue mala idea meterte en esto.

–Si lo fue, y me vengaré por eso. –Siguieron comiendo.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! –Trina bajó y los vio. –Qué asco... –Volvió a subir a su cuarto.

Pasó el rato y los adolescentes se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Lanes despertó y vio a su amor platónico ahí acostado.

–Awww... ¡se ve tan tierno! –Susurró para sí. –¡Core, despierta! –Lo movió y el chico abrió lento sus ojos.

–¿Qué pasa Lanes? –Enfocó a la chica. –¡Ah los zombies atacan! –Gritó asustado.

–No soy un... es decir, ¡Si, soy un zombie y devoraré tu cerebro!

–¡No! Mejor ve por Kin, su cerebro es más grande.

–Jajaja, ok ya. No soy un zombie.

–¿Lanes? Me asustaste, realmente creí que eras un zombie, ¿Qué pasó?

–Nos quedamos dormidos, son las 2:27 de la mañana. Hay que irnos a dormir.

–Ok... espera, ¿Crees que Trina te deje entrar todavía?

–No sé. Yo creo que si, ¿Por?

–Porque es muy tarde, si ya se durmió no creo que te abra.

–Tendré que hacer el intento.

–Bueno, si no quiere abrirte puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, ¡Haremos una pijamada! –Comentó con mejillas abultadas.

–Jajaja, claro, por mi está bien. –Antes de tocar se dio cuenta de que en la puerta había una nota. Sacó su celular y leyó.

**"Ni se te ocurra tocar la puerta, interrumpes mi sueño de belleza y así.**

**PD: Lavate la cara y quítate el antifaz antes de dormir"**

–¿Pijamada? –Preguntó el peli-azul mirando sobre su hombro muy emocionado.

–Si, jeje pijamada.

–¡Si! –Dijo el chico jalando a Laney hasta su cuarto. –Hay que poner los colchones inflables y hacer cosas de pijamada. Como antes, ¿Te acuerdas?

–Claro, solo que antes te quedabas en mi casa. Luego llegaron los gemelos y fueron aun mejores. –Ambos suspiraron.

–Buenos tiempos... –Comentaron al unísono y comenzaron a reír.

–Voy a lavarme la cara.

–Bien, ahí está el baño. –La joven entró y se lavó. –Ya estoy. Ya van a ser las tres, ¿Qué hacemos?

–No sé. –Corey estaba acostado en su cama viendo al techo, ella hizo lo mismo. –¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la primaria y tuvimos que armar una banda falsa para música?

–Jaja, si. La batería de cartón de Kon salió rodando a mitad de la canción.

–Y yo rompí mi primer guitarra.

–Era de cartón jajaja.

–Aun así. Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro destino era armar una banda...

–Lo sé. –Sonrieron melancólicos. –¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos a casa de los gemelos y jugamos soccer?

–Si, tú nos dijiste que no pusiéramos la pelota abajo de esa ventana.

–Y como siempre no me hicieron caso.

–Al menos no nos costó mucho reponer el vidrio.

–A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo. Ya nada es igual que antes.

–Te comprendo, yo también quisiera. Pero no voy a hacerlo. –Laney lo miró confusa. –Trina rompió la máquina del tiempo. –Rieron y luego un cómodo silencio invadió el lugar. –¿Verdad o reto?

–¿Qué?

–Vamos a jugar, ¿Qué escoges?

–Emmm... me asusta decir reto así que verdad.

–¿Qué ha sido lo mas loco que has hecho en tu vida?

–¿Tus planes locos de todos los días no te bastan?

–Buen punto, te toca.

–Bien, ¿Verdad o reto?

–Reto.

–Toca la novena de Bethoven con la axila.

–¿En serio? ¡Pero tú eres la que puede hacer eso!

–Calla y hazlo.

–Ok. –Lo intentó pero su axila no sonaba, Laney rió ante eso. –Ya basta, no pude, ¿Verdad o reto?

–Reto. –Contestó con una sonrisa.

–Llama a los chicos y haz que crean que los aliens nos secuestraron.

–Muy bien. –Marcó el teléfono y a los pocos segundos alguien contestó.

–¿Hola? –Preguntaron al otro lado de la linea.

–¡Kon! Soy Laney, ¡Los extraterrestres nos secuestraron a Corey y a mi!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible! –Pateó a su hermano y lo tiró de la cama. –¡Hermano despierta, Corey y Laney fueron secuestrados por los extraterrestres!

–¡NO! Hay que ayudarlos, ¡Vamos por ellos! –Kon colgó el teléfono y los hermanos salieron rápidamente.

–Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé. –Dijo Corey.

–Si, lo mismo digo, ¿Verdad o reto?

–¡Verdad!

–¿En qué estás pensando?

–En que me gusta estar así contigo, nos la pasamos bien. –Laney sonrió y un corazón apareció en su cabeza. –¡Eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener! –Golpeó su brazo y el corazón se rompió golpeando una mitad la cabeza de la chica.

–Como que ya me cansó este juego. –Dijo disimulando su mal humor.

–Hay que ver una película de terror, ¿te parece?

–Si, está bien. –Los dos chicos estaban acostados en el colchón inflable viendo la película, ninguno hablaba y el adolescente moría de miedo. –La-Lanes... ¡Laney! –Susurraba temeroso –Laney, ¿ya te dormiste?

–No... Zzzz... –El volteó y la vio dormida y apagó la tv. –Buenas noches Lanes. –Besó su mejilla con una sonrisa y se acomodó a un lado, sacó su osito de peluche, ya que seguía aterrado, y entonces se durmió. –Gracias a todos por venir –Susurró entre sueños y la puerta del garage se cerró, en este apareció la ya conocida leyenda:

**Continuará...**

**Jack: Hola pequeñuelos... ¿Les está gustando? Porque yo estoy llorando. Me puse melancólica y escribí sobre mis "Grojband" TTnTT**

**Pancho: Habla sobre sus amigos de la escuela que ya no le hablan porque su "Corey" o "Mantecado" como suele decirle se enojó con ella y los otros dos van en distintos horarios en la escuela.**

**Jack: *Lo golpeo mientras me sueno la nariz *Tu callate, ni siquiera apareces en este episodio.**

**Pancho: Owww... *Se va***

**Jack: Bueno, ahora sí. Lo que quería decir es que ese era un one-shot, pero medio me deprimí y se me fue la inspiración, así que hasta aquí lo corté y después subo la continuación. Sé que en "El amor secreto de Laney Penn"...**

**Pancho: Vaya, un titulo simple.**

**Jack: ¿Qué no se supone que te habías ido? *Lo pateo y sale volando* Como decía, en ese fanfic ustedes esperaban que Lanes sufriera un poco mas con su cambio de imagen, y así iba a ser, pero mientras lo escribía me puse a pensar que no sería así como sucedería con Kin y Kon y pues pensé en esto, que es donde Laney realmente sufre. Estoy algo corta de ideas para el desenlace, ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme? Pueden poner sugerencias en los comentarios o mandarme un inboox a facebook "Jacck H. Fletcher". Digo, si gustan que esto continúe rápido. Eso es todo lo que quiero decir por el momento, ahora si me disculpan *Saco una caja gigante de condones* Voy a llenar estos "globitos" de agua y a aventar los desde un puente peatonal a los autos como hacía con mis amigos *Salgo corriendo***

**Pancho: Si, extraña a su "banda". Gracias a todos por venir *Cierra la puerta del garage***


End file.
